1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automobiles and, more particularly, is concerned with an airfoil disposed on an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Airfoils disposed on automobiles have been described in the prior art, however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,282 dated Apr. 1, 2003 Pettey disclosed an adjustable automotive airfoil. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,514 dated Nov. 10, 1998 Eaton disclosed a reactionary force utilization. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0145766 dated Jun. 28, 2007 Grave, et al., disclosed a motor vehicle with at least one aerodynamic spoiler. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,870 dated May 8, 2007, Williams disclosed an adjustable spoiler. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,395 dated Nov. 9, 2004, Lin disclosed an electronic spoiler having adjustable heights. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0067049 dated Jun. 6, 2002, Pettey disclosed an adjustable automotive airfoil. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,007 dated Oct. 29, 1991, Simpson disclosed a torsionally adjustable vehicle wing for uneven application of negative lift to the wheels. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,240 dated Dec. 16, 1986 Dornier disclosed a vehicle stabilizing means.
While these automobile wings may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.